


Temporary Interlude

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Beyond the Sea and the Sky [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 天狼 Sirius the Jaeger | Sirius the Jaeger (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Yuliy joins Mikhail in Kalos for his vacation.
Relationships: Mikhail & Yuliy (Sirius the Jaeger)
Series: Beyond the Sea and the Sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671460
Kudos: 4





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be another monster in the middle of its creation and I am going to challenge myself with it! I'm not satisfied with the lack of pokemon aus in this fandom too so I'm not going anywhere without making a few of them :D
> 
> ...oh, and Misha and Yuliy's trainer profiles are done, too! (Will post separately)

A howl.

A piercing low pitched sound echoes long beyond the forest. It bounces from the mountains and the trees then to their little camp. All ears perk up as the sound calls again. This time, Rollo replies a howl of his own; a loud but much higher pitch compared to the first and it is replied in kind.

The red Lycanroc darts from the clearing and into the deep forest in a rush. Mikhail is not worried about his Pokémon right now despite the sun touching the horizon in its descent. Rollo can take care of himself as he is an independent soul and his survivability in the wild is nothing but impressive.

There is an obvious air of excitement going around their group starting with Rollo’s disappearing act followed by his Alolan Ninetails and Salamence’s pacing. His third dragon, the ever tall Dezel, his Garchomp, observes them in his own curiosity beside Hecate, their resident Hydreigon. He never understood what the fuss is all about even though Mikhail told him about incoming visitors but still, he sits patiently like his dark-type companion and comfortable enough outside his PokéBall.

Hints of little stars are already twinkling above their heads as the sky blends yellow, orange to red. Mikhail sits there on his motorcycle at the side of the road, feeding his clingy Noibat some PokéBeans and tossing some to the others to keep them occupied. By the time the sun has almost set, their wait is finally over.

Emerging from the clearing is Rollo. He walks at a leisurely pace and chatting with another form of Lycanroc next to him. The coat of poofy light brown and white is unmistakable against the orange shade of the sky and the rocky patterns around the mane resemble that of the sun.

That is definitely Luca, Mikhail thinks out loud.

He pushes himself off his ride and opens his arms wide to his sides. The light brown Lycanroc turns his attention to him and instantly runs to his general direction with loud and excited barks. Mikhail braces himself for impact as the incoming Pokémon Body Slams onto him, making the trainer go off balance and landing on his back. He now has an armful of happy Lycanroc licking his face and snuggling him all over, eagerly showing affection over Mikhail’s laughter. The trainer equally gives the Pokémon a good rub on the torso and a slew of praises.

The dragons begin to huff and grumble in recognition as another emerges from the forest.

His long coat billows behind him and is thankfully not snagged by one of the many clips of his large backpack. Long, dark hair twisted in a low ponytail is windswept from aerial travel, a couple of leaves still clinging on his hair as proof of a shaky landing. Yuliy Jirov looks exhausted but happy nonetheless as he receives a cool, ghostly hug from Neve the Froslass with one arm and gives a firm petting to Avalon, his brother’s Alolan Ninetails, with his other hand.

It has been exactly eleven months and twenty-seven days since they saw each other; with Mikhail traveling around the world due to his work and Yuliy staying almost indoors due to his research assignments, they can barely take a breather. Opportunities to meet are simply rare in their time now save for a couple of coincidental run-ins and that one year-end gathering back in Sinnoh where their flight was nearly canceled due to a blizzard. They content themselves with overseas calls and group calls with their parents while they busy themselves with their lives.

Now, the stars seem to align themselves for the brothers to have a common schedule and they instantly took the opportunity for a little get-together.

“Yuliy,” Mikhail greets him with a soft smile as he walks over to his younger brother, the two Lycanrocs resuming their conversation near the watchful eyes of the dragons. He ruffles his brother’s hair, the younger man stifling a laugh when he is pulled to a bone-crushing hug. “You’ve grown again. How many inches since the last time?”

“Three inches. It is slowing down I think.”

“A few more and you’ll catch up to me.”

Yuliy’s growth spurt was the talk of the town when they returned to Sinnoh. What was once a little boy who keeps on clinging to their mother’s skirt is almost as tall her. If anything, he looks like he shot up like a Tropius on an ordinary day and that was within five years of his journey. Their father swore his youngest must have been munching Evolutionary Stones for breakfast and his eldest must have been snacking on Metal Powder because he looked sturdy on International Television. He looked proud and can’t help advertising it to the entire village.

“If I end up taller than you then it will look weird.”

“What are you saying? We have our father’s genes.” Mikhail explains. “He is the tallest in Dogville and it will not be a strange thing if one of his sons outgrows the other.”

“Well, he is kinda like a Battle Tower…”

“See? But, if you do end up becoming taller than me then we can always blame him.”

“He will be speechless.”

Both of them share a little laugh until Mikhail takes a step back to finally get a look at his younger brother.

“It’s great to finally see you.” He says with a smile.

“Thank you, Nii-san,” Yuliy replies, walking with his brother to his motorcycle and eager to spend time with him more than his research papers. “I’m glad we finally got the chance to meet again.”

“Thank Arceus, we do.” Mikhail tosses Yuliy a spare helmet he keeps in one of the side boxes and helps him settle his bag at the tail.

They are technically a few kilometers away from Lumiose. The city with its lofty Prism Tower in the middle is a beacon of light at night and can be seen from their location. It is too bad that Yuliy’s Pokémons cannot make the flight straight to the city proper, what with his Charizard’s still healing wing and Altaria’s melodious flight that makes Yuliy sleepy in the air. He still looks like he had recently woken up, too.

Then, he gets to meet the tower that is Mikhail’s Garchomp and Yuliy doesn’t feel like he is sleepy any longer.

“Is this… the guy who won you your championship?” The younger trainer gazes up in awe as the dark blue dragon regards him. Those intense eyes are locked down on his person and a rumble reverberates from the dragon’s throat that sounds like something coming deep within the Earth’s core. Yuliy cannot help the slight shiver running down his spine as he remains fixed on his spot while the dragon inspects him at proximity.

“He’s huge…”

“That’s Dezel,” Mikhail replies nonchalantly, watching in amusement as his younger brother meets the newest addition to his team or the other way around. “He may look like that but he is a big baby.”

The Garchomp sniffs Yuliy’s hair, disentangling some errant leaves from his dark locks, then his empty hands which Yuliy quietly offers to the Pokémon. When he is satisfied, the dragon withdraws with a huff and waddles over to his trainer so he can relax in his PokéBall, _please_.

“See? Well done,” The older trainer snickers as he pats Dezel’s neck, more to appease him before he recalls the dragon to his PokéBall along with Avalon and Neve. “Nothing to worry about. He’ll get used to you in no time just like the rest of them.”

The rest of them being his Salamence and Hydreigon who give Yuliy a low gruff of their greetings before they return to their trainer’s side to be recalled as well.

“Pretty sure he just dismissed me,” Yuliy chuckles.

“He recognized my scent on you. You’re my brother, of course, and you’re harmless.” His elder brother shrugs. “Otherwise, he would Dragon Pulse both of us right on this spot.”

“That’s reassuring…”

Mikhail hops on his motorcycle and revs it up, giving it a minute to heat the engine before inviting Yuliy to jump in at the back. Vladimir chose to cling to Yuliy’s shoulder this time, the little Noibat showering him plenty of affection when he praised him. It wasn’t until his brother and his luggage is secured behind him that Mikhail grips the throttle tight and takes them down the road to Lumiose city.

“This is where you stay?” Yuliy puts his bag down by the entrance and looks around his brother’s apartment.

It is an open communal area that joins the living room and the kitchen with an overlooking loft converted to a bedroom space and large evenly spaced windows with a great second-floor view of the backyard. There are magazines and newspapers neatly stacked on tabletops, a few books wedged in between minimalist holders, simple coffee tables on the sides and generous number of potted plants at the corners, and a small fireplace to warm the space.

“Yeah. Make yourself at home.” Mikhail peels his jacket off and hangs it by the coat rack.

For a man who is always constantly traveling, Mikhail’s flat shows signs of a well-lived place. There are personal effects everywhere: a bowl near the door for his keys, a rack with six or more pairs of shoes for all occasions, clipboards and journals by the coffee table, a small woven tray full of his brother’s mails, a corkboard with notices, and picture frames by the walls. Most of them were from his different regions and a few people he interacted with.

“It’s spacious and surprisingly organized,” Yuliy jests which his older brother returns with a flick of a finger on his forehead. “Ow!”

“Unlike a certain someone who keeps on misplacing things, I happen to keep mine in their proper places.”

“It was a compliment.” The younger trainer pouts, a habit he cannot seem to stop since his childhood days.

Mikhail smiles full of mirth and starts pointing out the amenities.

“Bathroom’s over there, bedrooms’ up there. I’ve set up an extra foam bed for you.” He gestures to the overlooking loft before walking to the kitchen area where he opens a door to reveal the pantry. “Pokémon food is inside this cabinet. Take whichever your team likes. If they want a specific brand then we can buy some in the city tomorrow.”

“It’s alright. They’re not picky. Just that one of them is a heavy eater.”

“Mm, that’s fine. Just keep this closet locked, yeah? Rollo is a fairly good looter.”

Yuliy laughter echoes throughout the apartment.

There are many nicknames attached to Mikhail’s beloved Pokémon. Looter is becoming renowned lately, just behind the infamous descriptions of troublemaker and rebel. In all honesty, they weren’t expecting Rollo to be the naughty type when he was still a little Rockruff.

He and his brother, Luca, were inseparable and full of energy like the young Pokémons that they should be, always running and always getting into trouble. With Luca being the younger of the two, Rollo was the kind and protective elder brother. However, Rollo has always been the adventurous one and gutsy while little Luca was content on following his elder brother’s foot (paw?) steps. It seems evolution has awakened Rollo’s inner child while Luca became more daring and confident.

An interesting miscalculation on their trainers’ part.

It seems his brother has his hands full.

“Speaking of food,” The younger trainer’s eyes are fixed on a box of large-sized PokéPuffs at the corner of the pantry. “Shall we feed them? Any later and Kai will start an Uproar.”

“That Swampert of yours will be the end of your savings account,” Mikhail smirks and fetches for the bowls, muttering how his Noibat will start screaming as well when he’s not fed on time.

Yuliy is grateful for his brother’s patience and understanding.

Sometime along the evening, the landlady who lives on the first floor comes knocking at their door and bearing dinner for two just when Mikhail is about to fix them a simple menu.

The old lady is quick to focus on Yuliy, placing him under scrutiny that makes him squirm while his older brother observes from the foyer and hiding his smile behind his hand. Then, she goes on a rant about thin young men and how they have the energy on par with their Pokémons is beyond her, leaving Yuliy bewildered.

“She did that to me when I came here the first time –” Mikhail explains, earning him a pinch on his side. “Emma!”

“I swear on Jirachi if you don’t gain at least a few pounds, I will force-feed you.” Emma huffs. “That includes you, _chiot_.”

“P – Puppy?” Yuliy blushes.

“Eat everything inside that basket, _tu comprends_ , _petit loup_?” She turns to Mikhail and gives him the picnic basket. “I don’t want to see any leftovers. You hear me?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I’ve never won against Lance,” Yuliy admits, putting his wine glass down on the table and taking his fork up to slice his Nomel tart. “I tried to battle him one last time before joining Professor Willard but it didn’t go well.”

Mikhail, who is emptying his wine glass, nods. Just mentioning Lance made him remember all the hardships his team experienced taking down _one_ of his Pokémons.

“I can relate. Which one was it for you?”

“Garchomp.”

“Ah.” The Garchomp with the devastating Earthquake. He remembers quite well how infuriatingly tough he was when he reached the summit of the Indigo League and the only thing blocking his way to the Champion is Lance and that Garchomp. “He took down Avalon with just three of his moves.”

His beloved Alolan Ninetails endured quite a lot from the after-effects brought about by that ground-type move. It was a feat considering that she cannot dodge the attack all the way through.

“But, Hecate took him down, right?”

“He did.” Mikhail was thankful that his ice-type managed to hack a significant amount of health from her opponent, enough for his Hydreigon to display his enormous special attack. “Aria can probably take him down.”

“She might… even without Mega Evolution.” Yuliy mutters, a small smile creeping on his lips.

“She is sturdier than you think and she knows it. Give it some thought.” The older trainer pours them some more Grepa wine and fetches more cheese for his plate.

“Who is the most difficult champion for you?”

Holy Ho-Oh. Does he need to answer?

Mikhail takes one look at his brother and he crumbles.

“Steven Stone.”

For the record, he only won against him during the PLT and that was it. There is no beating Steven without at least equipping a full team with plenty of powerful physical and special attacks.

Yuliy groans behind his wine glass.


	2. A rest day and that is it

Ten minutes before six in the morning, Vladimir glides down from his perch at the ceiling with practiced ease and lands on the banister of the overlooking loft where the sleeping quarters are. The little Noibat chirps, his tiny claws and feet tapping on wood silently as he views the two trainers occupying their beds. He chirps once again when he sees one lump move under the covers and begins to stretch in bed.

Mikhail rouses, stretching his long limbs and rubbing sleep from his eyes. His alarm is supposed to ring at exactly six and he fumbles for the Foongus-shaped table clock to turn it off. The morning light is slowly peeking through the large windows illuminating the living room and the kitchen. Soon, he will have to prepare breakfast before the team wakes and prevent the chaos about to happen when they get hungry.

Vladimir jumps to the foot of his bed and crawls to his trainer, chirping _good morning_ at him and giving his trainer a good hug to his chest as tight as his little Noibat body can. He receives a sound petting for the greeting.

Mikhail quietly pads downstairs with Vladimir still clinging to him and notes that Rollo has taken up space by the sofa again, snoozing softly after a good midnight run. The pantry is still closed shut (thank Arceus) and the trainer leaves for the bathroom for his routine. He quickly showers, Vladimir enjoying the sweet scent of the shampoo and the cool spray of water. Mikhail gives him a thorough rubbing with a fluffy towel to dry him before he, too, dries his silvery mane with another.

Slipping on a simple shirt and pants, Mikhail headed straight to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast for his and his brother’s Pokémons.

The sun is up by the time he settled their bowls at the backyard. Vladimir comes out flying to him followed by Luca, the midday Lycanroc dangling a pouch from his mouth and presenting it to Mikhail.

It’s Yuliy’s PokéBalls.

No matter the warning he receives from his older brother about thieves and the like, Yuliy still places his PokéBalls inside a pouch which is easily snatched instead of a belt bag.

The older trainer gives the Lycanroc a kiss on his snout for a job well done before directing him to his bowl, Vladimir joining him for breakfast while he munches on his share of dry Puffs. Then, Mikhail releases Yuliy’s Pokémons one by one, starting with the ever-hungry Swampert who at the sight of food becomes extremely forthcoming. Then, his brother’s enormous Aggron, Alfred, and the sweet Gardevoir, Elaine, who gives Mikhail a hug before she tucks in. Aria gives a happy coo at the sight of the sun and settles down beside her Gardevior companion for breakfast.

Agni, on the other hand, joins their resident Aggron, the Charizard sitting next to him under the shade and stretching his still bandaged wing while he munches on the PokéPuffs served for him.

With Yuliy’s team eating well, Mikhail releases his Pokémons to let them have their breakfast. He proceeds to brush Avalon’s tail first, teasing the tangled fringes carefully back to their fluffy glory, then Hecate’s fur and Sirius’ neck. He does the same to Agni’s back, massaging the stiff muscles near the wings to ease his burden, and then brushing Luca’s fur last.

Mikhail returns to his apartment’s kitchen to fix himself some breakfast after checking on Yuliy who seems to have slept in due to his expedition yesterday. The younger trainer clings to a very large Lycanroc plush toy, a prize from the Lotto post during Mikhail’s first try. It seems Luca found himself a replacement since Yuliy loves to cling to his Pokémon during sleep and his midday Lycanroc is his usual victim.

He leaves his younger brother to his dreams undisturbed.

Swellow egg sunny side up, slices of ham, lettuce and light mayonnaise on toasted bread plus a mug of coffee are more than enough to energize him.

He answers a few emails on his tablet by the dining table, a new plate of pepper loaded toast for Rollo who had just woken up and joined him at the table. Professor Sycamore mailed him yesterday about a certain item he acquired for Mikhail and invites him over to his lab to inspect it. There is a mail from the Pokémon Association as well which he left for later and another from an investor who mentioned a gift they sent to him for a previous job. The rest are advertisements from previous transactions he made. The news section online bears no interesting topics: only scattered updates about next year’s PLT, space center discoveries, and new brands of Pokémon food. Nothing catches his attention.

Rollo tugs on his trainer’s sleeve and points at the clock. It’s half-past nine.

Mikhail wipes his mouth with a napkin and begins to clear the table while Rollo sneaks outside to fetch the bowls left outside the backyard. His trainer thanks him for the help with a few peppercorns. A few cleaning done around the house and recalling all the Pokémons back, returning them to Yuliy’s pouch and his team on his belt to be left at home, Mikhail gets ready to leave for the city. He leaves a plate of food for his brother in case he gets hungry and returns the picnic basket to the landlady on his way out, asking if she needs anything from the grocery.

“A kilo of Belue berries and half a kilo of Nomels. I’ll pay you when you return.” Emma pats his cheek and gives him a clear bag of zucchini fries he can eat during the walk. “Take Dragonite with you. She can carry your bags.”

“Thanks but I’m taking my bike with me today,” Mikhail shrugs. “I’m replenishing my gas.”

“Hm, I see,” Emma smirks. “Are you sure it’s not because of the Gogoats.”

Ah, she likes to remind him of _that_ time which he does not want to remember.

“Surely not.”

The old lady gives him _the_ stare and wishes him a safe trip.

He mounts his motorcycle, adjusting the straps of his helmet and his gloves, and glances to his side where Luca and Rollo are stretching themselves for a run.

“Don’t stray off, boys. Especially _you_.” He meant Rollo who loves detours and getting lost in the woods just to annoy him. He turns to Luca and scratches his ears, the cream-colored Lycanroc wagging his tail in an obvious sign of excitement. “Keep an eye on him, will you?”

Luca barks and off he goes running with his brother to the city proper at top speed while Mikhail follows right behind them on his motorcycle.

At the grocery, curious noses sniff at the contents inside the cart as Mikhail browses the isles for needed items, Rollo adding a few more to the mix when he thought his trainer is not looking but Mikhail is wise on what to include in their limited budget and returns the excess to the return basket. Luca manages to bury his nose on a pack of chili powder and the midday Lycanroc suddenly sneezes, pawing his nose to take off the spicy scent he does not like so much, the poor thing.

They pass by a saleslady who gave the Pokémons some newly branded Premium Puffs and now, both Lycanrocs keeps on returning to her, sitting at her feet and wagging their tails like obedient pups waiting for more treats.

Mikhail is appalled.

Thankfully, the woman is kind and merely laughs at the Pokémon’s antics. In the end, he buys a couple of bags from her just to appease these two overgrown puppies.

They return before eleven the same way: Rollo and Luca enjoying their run back to the apartment with Mikhail riding his motorcycle behind them. He sees Yuliy at the backyard, already distributing lunch for their Pokémons.

He gives Emma’s orders to her, the old lady promising cheesecake at dinner tonight. Her cheesecakes are to die for.

These days are bountiful, it seems.

“Um, Nii-san?”

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?”

“What am I–? Oh, this?” Mikhail raises the ladle to Yuliy’s general direction and sways his hips to emphasize his point. “I’m cooking.”

“Yes, I can see that.”

What he sees is a frilly apron tied on his older brother’s torso and proudly displaying the words **_Kitchen Bitch_** in big bold black letters. The ridiculous pink monstrosity suits him well and so does the high ponytail of silvery locks sitting on his brother’s head secured with a pastel blue scrunchie.

Yuliy is reluctant to admit it. He does not want to comment about it or ask where in Distortion World he got that thing. He lets his brother return his attention to the cooking pot like everything is right with the world.

Though, he makes the meanest bourguignon and mouth-watering floating islands.

Grooming their Pokémons occupies the rest of their afternoon.

Sirius gives a content rumble when Mikhail scratches the sides of his long neck. He has been enduring for a while since he cannot reach it by himself and the large Salamence relies on his trainer to solve his dilemma. A few more minutes and Sirius is snoozing, pleased with the treatment.

Yuliy, on the other hand, checks on his Charizard’s mobility. Agni hasn’t felt pain when he tries to flap his wings; the point of attachment looks clean and the skin underneath is a healthy orange when Yuliy unwraps the bandage. He is eager to fly again but he has one more day of rehabilitation session before he is cleared to do what he wants.

“I’ve mailed Nurse Joy at the South Pokémon Center. She said we can drop by tomorrow for the check-up.” Mikhail informs his brother while he checks on his Garchomp’s teeth.

“Thanks. Usually, the last rehab should be done on the same center but…”

“So as long as you have your trainer ID and your Pokémon’s files then it’s fine. They have a centralized system so she can search for Agni’s records there, she said.”

“That’s a relief. He wants to be part of a battle soon.” Yuliy pats his Charizard’s back and lets him go off to socialize.

Socialize as in measuring sizes with his brother’s Salamence and Sirius is returning the favor albeit lightly.

“Someone’s eager.” Mikhail is quick to pull out his hand when Dezel snaps his mouth shut with a _chomp!_ “If everything goes well tomorrow then they will settle the score soon.”

They tied last time. Their clash way back a year ago managed to destroy Elder Gustav’s court as well as part of the roofing due to the intensity of Sirius and Agni’s aerial fight. It was due to the same intensity that both Pokémons took out each other and had to call the battle a draw since they were the last Pokémons of their trainers. To think Yuliy made him use his entire team...

The look on everyone at Dogville was worth it.

“Ah, I almost forgot. We’re stopping by Sycamore Labs tomorrow after rehab if you don’t mind,” Mikhail smiles.

“Sure. I haven’t seen Professor Sycamore since Agni evolved to Charmeleon.” Yuliy welcomes an embrace from Elaine. The Gardevoir has a habit of hugging her trainer at random times. “I was wondering if he can help me with Aria’s Mega Evolution since he is the expert.”

“He will most likely. He knows your professor well, right?”

“They talk often. I mean the professor has a _Diancie_ of all Pokémons in his home.” Said mythical Pokémon has been hiding inside the Baroque-style mansion for years and was discovered by Professor Willard when he bought the land. Thankfully, they got along well enough for Diancie as well as its Carbink companions to treat the professor as its trainer. “And Agni was from him as well.”

“Then, he will surely accommodate you.” Especially with what’s in store for him, Mikhail thinks. “Don’t worry about it.”

Still, a Diancie? That professor is a lucky guy.

“If Nii-san says so.” Yuliy smiles and melts in his Pokémon’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> The Pokemon team (name) of Mikhail plus one:  
> \- Alolan Ninetails (Avalon)  
> \- Froslass (Neve)  
> \- Lycanroc Midnight Form (Rollo)  
> \- Salamence (Sirius)  
> \- Hydreigon (Hecate)  
> \- Garchomp (Dezel)  
> \- Noibat (Vladimir aka the Team Mascot)
> 
> Yuliy's Team (name):  
> \- Lycanroc Midday Form (Luca)  
> \- Aggron (Alfred)  
> \- Gardevoir (Elaine)  
> \- Altaria (Aria)  
> \- Swampert (Kai)  
> \- Charizard (Agni)
> 
> Some little deets:  
> \- Mikhail's apartment [interior](https://loveincorporated.blob.core.windows.net/contentimages/gallery/38b58f34-933b-4b7d-8cfd-f56a3420df84-johnlewis_monochrome_openplan.jpg)


End file.
